Episode 3-35
Summary Sagara calls out for Riagara, searching the vicinity of the deep crater. All she finds are traces of broken bones, however. Furious, she releases a purplish aura. Chandra is still observing Brilith, not having expected for her to wipe out all the flying Taraka suras. He had originally planned to wait for the Taraka eyes to neutralize Brilith, but now has to rely on the fact that she allowed him to amplify her attacks and approach her openly. The god calls out to Brilith, urging her to not use any more power and offering to take her to safety, but is targeted by a bhavati agni in response. Dodging and activating his shadow form, Chandra assumes that she indeed has lost her mind. Startled, he also realizes that he cannot use insight on her. Without saying a word, Brilith turns away and teleports once again, this time to a place not far from the Chaos temple, where still many Tarakas gather. Following her, Chandra wonders if she plans to wipe those out as well, when suddenly Kaz, accompanied by Maruna, appears and addresses Brilith, suggesting that they return to the safety of the Earth barrier together. However, Brilith shows a dark expression and attacks him and the rakshasa. When Kaz opens his eyes again, Maruna is shielding him, and Chandra is blocking the attack. The god of darkness calls Brilith out on attacking a human despite her duty to protect the cities. If she keeps using that power, she will end up dying. In return, Brilith criticizes Chandra for protecting a sura, and also dismisses the god's interjection that Kaz is a valuable human with rare triple Nil attributes who needs to be kept alive. For the greater good, a single human life is an acceptable price. The fire priestess states that the gods rate lives by how useful they still are, and reveals that she heard Chandra urging Agni to look for another summoner back in Aeroplateau. She cynically asks if her life's value has changed compared to back then. The fact that gods determine the value of a life this way sickens her. Flames extending around her, she launches another attack. At a shore near Kalibloom, Ran coughs up some water, asking Shess if he is not scared of running at such high speeds, since simply tripping could send one straight to the afterlife. Typing on the tablet, the rakshasa marvels over the device still being functional despite falling into the water, prompting Ran to explain how this invention helped his brother become the richest person on the planet. Shess teasingly remarks that Ran is also still alive after falling into water, but then apologizes for tripping. Running on water requires high concentration. The magician is not mad at him, however, and thanks him for bringing him to Kalibloom. Looking around, he spots the city not too far away, but the famous black sky over the city has turned red, with a white spatial rift looming above it. 3-035 angry sagara.png|what the #*%% is this? 3-035 chandra vs brilith.png|darkness versus fire 3-035 the value of a life.png|value of a life 3-035 sura gate.png|what the #*%% is that? Currygom's comment The flashback scene is from Episode 2-161. Afterword Where am I? Where is this place? Is it the same location as the one at the end of Season 2? However, the sky looks a bit strange. This is somewhat different than how we've previously seen bhavati agni. If you want to face Brilith, you have to approach her quickly and stop her from casting magic, or else cast magic quicker than her. Or hope she misses... When you look at their force, the one on the right looks like the god. Chandra is embarrassed about his height... T_T Brilith is wearing heels! (But even if she takes her shoes off, she's still taller.) He was brought back from the dead. Ran's braided ponytail is inside his clothes. Notes * The Chandra v. Brilith scene is reminiscent of the Shiva v. Vishnu scene in Episode 38. * Ran and Shess last appeared in Episode 3-17. They traveled from Mistyshore westward to Kalibloom at a high rate of speed and mostly over the relatively flat surface of the ocean, so it is possible that they arrived the same night that they left. Kalibloom local time would be roughly 6 hours behind that of Mistyshore. * Currygom implies in her afterword that Sagara is no longer in the vicinity of Rindhallow, her location before she disappeared, because of how the sky appears. The night sky in Rindhallow glows purple and blue. Show/Hide Spoiler However, the appearance of the night sky above Sagara looks the same as the night sky above Ran and Shess. It is confirmed in Episode 3-38 that Sagara is outside Kalibloom. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Are Riagara and Pingara dead? ** Is Sagara naked? And what is that purple aura? ** Did Brilith lose her mind, as Chandra assumes? ** Where did Shess stick that tablet while he was running... presumably in sura form? References